Winter Soldier
by anauthorsworld
Summary: I love the film. spoilers for anyone who hasnt seen it. basically just captain america and black widow moments. you could literally see the sexual tension rolling off the two in waves i honestly thought they were going to mke out i advise any of you to watch the film it is incredible definately better than the first one without a doubt. rated T just to be safe.


Natasha Romanov and Steve Rogers

He pushed Natasha down to a secluded area in the hospital "where is it Tasha" his face literally inches from hers as he shoved her against the wall wanting so badly the memory stick she had gotten from the boat which fury had given to him when he had told him not to trust anyone. The tension has building at a rapid pace not one of them realising the sexual tension that they both could feel but ultimately not putting the pieces together. She finally handed it over and he moved away from her much to both of their unhappiness.

They had just tried to get a location on where the file was from, from an apple shop thankfully no one realised it was them. Shield agents had already arrived at the scene moving left right and centre looking for the ginger and the cap. They had been going down the escalator when she had seen one coming right at them unintentionally. She had turned to him demanding he kiss her he seemed confused only slightly but his eyes showed more excitement than necessary. "Public displays of affection cause people discomfort" he nodded along with her statement concluding its truth until she cupped his cheeks with her hands and pulled him in for a kiss. Lips on one another and they could both feel the feelings rise for each other. It wasn't a long kiss but neither was it a short kiss it was just long enough for the agent to pass them and for Steve to want her even more. Even as she pulled away there was a slight tinge of red on both their faces and with Steve's still puckered lips there was no denying it he had a thing for their ginger Russian.

They were walking along still inside the mall when she once again saw two men coming up right at them "put your arm around me and laugh at something I said" she states leaving him in a state of confusion but he does it anyway and once again they get away unnoticed for now.

They made it to New Jersey where the captain had been trained and where the file was located. A bunker that was not only there in the first place but it was the place they met the computer scientist. Steve seemed horrified to know that the man that had tested on people was still alive in the machine and had some sort of power over hydra. The bunker not only held that man but it held memories. Behind an old shelve was an elevator leading to the place shield was formed and there on the wall was a picture of Peggy the woman he loved and the woman he loves now pointed her out and he didn't feel it necessary to say her name in case he broke down crying. They had made it past the point when the computer had told them it was all a trick and the shield officers were about to blow them up. The doors closed and not even Steve's shield could break them out. This scared Natasha she was sure they would die now but then he lifted a panel from the floor grabbed her waist and jumped in just as the explosion took place. He cradled her body in his own hiding her from the wreckage with his shield and body. But when it past and he managed to get out she had still passed out due to the impact of the crash.

They had made it to falcon's place the man Steve knew he could trust as he helped people who have been through similar things to him and he sure seemed like a nice guy. Tasha had woken up by this point and they were both covered head to toe in grime. Falcon allowed them into his humble home and led them to his bedroom and bathroom to get them cleaned up. Being the gentleman he is and always will be he let Tasha go first and while she was drying her wet ginger hair he cleaned himself up to. He stepped out of the bathroom to stare at her and her him. She knew that he was muscular by the amount of times he has slid his arm around her waist but she has never seen him up close and personal it tingles her senses.

They're fighting the winter soldier on the bridge when she gets shot right in her left shoulder no one notices until she shoots the winter soldier and Steve sends her a look of care and worry as she supports herself on the back of a van. They get taken into shield vans to be shipped back to Alexander pierce for questioning. She moans in pain and falcon immediately asks for a medic to no prevail when one of the guard's tazers the other they get a shock of their entire life Maria hill is with them they are saved until her gaze turns to falcon. "Who the hell is this?"

Maria takes them to the resistance working against hydra/shield fury's alive how many more shocks they can take. Steve supports Nat as they walk down the dreary tunnels of what fury calls the bat cave though fortunately it is bat free and no man wearing a batman costume walks around the corner. Steve has to let go of his grip on Tasha as a man moves to help her. The bullet was a through and through a good sign though accompanied by a bucket load of blood. Steve is sure she shouldn't go ahead to the next mission but he complies as she has always been able to take care of herself it shouldn't be different now.

Nat is in the helicopter screaming wanting to know where Steve is they saw him fall limply into the sea and she was sure she saw the winter soldier dive in after him but neither of them have been seen for minutes and everyone but Nat I preparing for the worst she doesn't want him to leave her now nor ever but he has and she is not sure what she could ever do without him.

He lived and spent most of his time in the hospital suffering from a bullet to the shoulder arm and stomach and falcon spent most of his time with him listening to old 1940s songs on a playlist till Steve awoke "on your left" he muttered causing a grin to spread upon the man's face.

Natasha saw him again when she delivered some files on Bucky Barnes procedure kissed his cheek then left thinking of new covers to claim for her life across the globe.


End file.
